Hunting Ninja
by BronzeToast
Summary: Reluctantly he agrees accompanying the royal ninja on a European adventure. What she didn't realize that she would be falling in love with one of her father's undercover agents, waking up to the stranger in bed with no recollection of their wedding.
1. Hunting Ninja

_**Bronze Toast**: Inspired by and loosely based on **Chasing Liberty** with twists of my own added to the mix concerning our rambunctious **Kingdom Hearts** characters. Inspirited by Utada Hikari'ssong** Kremlin Dusk** from her new album **Exodus**. _

_Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts** developed by SQUARE ENIX. Characters from **FINAL FANTASY **video game series: © 1990, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2002 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. **Disney characters** is a trademark of Disney and Disney Interactive. **Kremlin Dusk** written by Utada Hikari. © Batongirl Music Publishing (ASCAP). Produced by Utada & Teruzane skingg U. Recorded by Goh Hotoda at The Hit Factory, NYC and by Yamamoto and Matsui at Bunkamura, Tokyo. Mixed by Goh Hotoda at The Hit Factory, NYC. Programmed by Utada. Additional programming by Pete Davis. Drum: Jon Theodore. _

Hunting Ninja-

(**Full Summary)**Princess Yuffie is tired of being overprotected by her father seeking freedom ever since she found out she was royalty of an ancient ninja clan in Japan. Once Yuffie sets out for Prague to a banquet for an art museum exibit, she meets up with her close rebellious friend, Kairi, leaving the museum for a much better place to party. As soon as Kairi has an idea, she helps her friend live and experience the freedom that she wanted. She, (Yuffie),encounters a stranger on the street of Prague pleading for a getaway ride from her father's secret service. Reluctantly he agrees accompanying the royal ninja on a European adventure. What she didn't realize that she would be falling in love with one of her father's undercover agents, waking up to the stranger in bed with no recollection of their wedding.

_**All along I was searching for my Lenore**_

_**In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**Now I'm sober and "Nevermore"**_

_**Will the Raven come to bother me at home**_

_**Calling you, calling you home**_

_**You…calling you, calling you home**_

_**By the door you said you had to go**_

_**Couldn't help me anymore**_

_**This I saw coming, long before**_

_**So I kept on staring out the window**_

_**Calling you, calling you home**_

_**You…calling you, calling you home**_

_**I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all**_

_**Holding pieces of dying ember**_

_**I'm just trying to remember who I can call**_

_**Who I can call**_

_**Home…calling you, calling you**_

_**I run a secret propaganda**_

_**Aren't we all hiding places of broken anger**_

_**I'm just trying to remember who I can call**_

_**Can I call**_

_**Born in a war of opposite attraction**_

_**It isn't, or is it a natural conception**_

_**Torn by the arms in opposite directions**_

_**It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction**_

_**(Repeat) Born in a war of opposite attraction**_

_**It isn't, or is it a natural conception**_

_**Torn by the arms in opposite directions**_

_**It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction**_

_**Is it like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**When a heartache begins, is it like this**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**Will you come back again**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**Will you come back again**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Is it like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**If you change your phone number, will you tell me**_

_**Is it like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**When a heartache begins, it like this**_

_**If you like this**_

_**Will you remember my name**_

_**Will you play it again, if you like this **_

**Hunting Ninja**

_**Friday, May 21**_

I feel kind of weird writing to myself in this book of blank pages. My mother, a.k.a. the Lady of Wutai, suggested I release my bottled feelings on paper since therapy wasn't working for me. Yes, I attended therapy ever since I found out I was a princess which was seventeen years ago to be exact. It's been tough for me knowing that your father is the lord of an ancient tribe. She says I should organize my feelings since I wouldn't connect with my shrink. I only did that on purpose because my life is none of his business anyway (even though his job is to listen to my problems). Whatever.

In upcoming news, school is officially out and I am **NO LONGER** in prep school! I am now **OFFICIALLY**, well not yet at least, going to be a freshman at university. Oxford hasn't replied yet, but I have my fingers crossed. I've made plans with my best friend, Kairi Obleada, for the summer. We are going to Berlin for the annual festival that is thrown for teenagers, a.k.a. the Love Parade. I nag my father incessantly to give me his blessing to go, but he continues to say, "I don't approve". I'm **ALWAYS** being followed and watched over by his bodyguards. Everything I do must be looked after. Over the years I've gotten use to them until now. My teen years were awful and still are. Boys and dates weren't good for me as my father liked to put it. But I'm going to have my father sign some sort of treaty where I actually receive freedom with no guards around. I'm a princess of an island in Japan what do I expect? Respect. Yeah right. From Godo that is not an option.

About a week ago, I was asked out to dinner by one of my classmates at Trinity Prep. Me being me said yes hoping _**Vincent Valentine** _could handle our family guards. Father sent out 12 watchmen to escort us into the Shibuyin Station.

I watched as he went through the casual procedure of being thoroughly checked if he was a terrorist or not. I tapped my foot hiding my face in my shawl embarrassed of what Vincent had to go through. I had to say I looked pretty good in that light green strapless gown-practically the only time I'll wear one on a date. Barret, (his actual name), nodded signaling to my father and the others that he was clean. I quickly glided down the steps wanting to leave before anything goes wrong. But father reached him and persued on questioning his status. "Now, son, I want you to take my daughter to the restaurant where you made reservations under your name. My convoys will accompany you so you will be watched under good eyes, son. I don't want any wrong business going on concerning my daughter. If anything happens to her, I will personally make sure you are ripped limb from limb. Understand?" he gave Vincent a stern glare as if he were going to pounce on him and kill him right on the spot.

"Father!" I seethed rushing to Vincent's side. "Can we leave now?" I glanced at Vincent who immediately gulped once he saw Barret's gun. Barret grinned patting the gun that was attached to his belt hiding behind his black leather cloak. My father finally motioned us toward the door kissing me on the cheek once Vincent was out the door. He whispered, "Be careful."

I smiled at him as we ate, then I frowned when I caught sight of the photographers that surrounded and bombarded the restaurant. "I am so sorry, Vincent. I didn't mean for them to come and…"

"It's okay. I-"

A woman and her two children spoke to one another in hushed tones. "Look, sweetie, there is the princess. Wave to her." The mother pointed at us and waved. "Let's see if we could get a picture, eh?" she gathered her two children and walked over to us.

Barret stepped in front of our table. "Miss? I believe this is not your booth." His overly large body covered the woman's view of me.

She grabbed hold of her girls protectively. "I only wanted to have a picture and memory on my daughters' birthday that she got to meet the princess," she explained.

I stood up moving in front of Barret. "It's okay, Barret. It's her daughters' birthday." I motioned the daughters next to me so their mother could take a picture. Vincent was about to stand behind us when the mother shook her head shooing him away from the picture. She allowed Barret in the photo.

After the woman and her daughters left us alone, Vincent and I sat back at the table. "So…what were you going to say, Vincent?" I asked with eager eyes.

"I can't do this anymore! Bodyguards and photographers everywhere! Including fans! I can't take it anymore! Yuffie, I can't even kiss you!" he grabbed his jacket and fled the scene leaving Barret and me at the restaurant.

I sighed, "Let's go home, Barret. Father will be happy." When we returned home I was furious. I stomped pass his guard ignoring their cries. I pushed open my father's office door. "Way to go, Dad! You had that restaurant swarming with agents! You ruined my date!" I paced the room. "Now I'll never get to third base!" he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Second base?"

"Yuffie, I'd like for you to meet my committee," he pointed behind me. Slowly I turned around.

"Heh. Heh. Hello. Dad, I think we'll talk about this later." I closed the door behind me.

**(Away from Yuffie Kisaragi)**

"Remind me what's third base again?" he asked his committee. They shook their heads guessing. "I'm glad I asked."

_**Same day**_

Need I mention I **HAVE NOT** been kissed? Yes, it's true I have never been kissed leading to the conclusion: I am still a virgin. And I must remain undeflowered until my wedding night with some prince or lord. Going to the Love Parade in Berlin is my only chance to be actually free. I want to taste freedom. Feel freedom. See freedom. Live freedom. Without any guards around. That is what the treaty I am going to create is about. Me having freedom. I could inflict its lines to my parents once we leave Japan for Prague. One of father's allies is having banquet celebrating a new building of some sort. I'll take risks. I'll be the new princess they never expected. Princess Yuffie, daughter of Lord Godo Kisaragi of the Wutai tribe, is now eighteen-year-old virgin Yuffie who will party.

_**Saturday, May 22**_

Well, my resolution for the summer hasn't reached its progress where I thought it would. I'm still a slave to royalty and still a virgin living at home, (I don't know which mansion to call home), with both my parents. Which sucks butt so badly. I am **CONSTANTLY** being watched and guarded since I'm the heir to an ancient tribe of ninja clan in Japan. To top that I have no breasts! And I'm only 18! Guys barely look at me because-#1: no breasts; #2: apparently Barret Wallace seems to intimidate them (for some reason I don't know because to me he's trying so hard to be like Blade or something). I hate being a princess!

I slid the shoji door closed bowing to my mother and father later bending down on my knees sitting on the floor pillow. As usual, the Kisaragi home was decorated in its oriental colors-red, black, yellow, and green-yards of fabric lining the wooden walls. To occupy my hands, (being traditional in my family), I opened my periwinkle fan, drawing it open and waving light air in my face. Stewards admitted into the dinner hall carrying trays of dishes filled with my favorite gourmet entrees. They placed the bowls on the low table leaving the berth briskly after. My father was the first one to engulf his food. "Father? May I go to the Love Parade with Kairi-san in Berlin?" I batted my eyelashes biting my lip.

He shook his head putting down his bowl of rice. "No. No. You too young. Aside from that, that Love Parade you call it is one big orgi " Father sipped his tea taking out the large leaf in disgust (Father is not a big fan of leaves being in his meals). "Besides I do not like that English girl. She crazy." He motioned his finger in circles.

I clenched and unclenched my fists controlling any protest that will lead to doors being damaged. "Not if I do this," I made a peace sign with my fingers. He stared at me oddly. "When do I ever get to be a normal person? You know, the ones where they could travel to places without bodyguards being around them at all times?! I'm not your twelve-year-old girl anymore who only danced with you at parties."

"You not normal since you go to therapy seven times a month," he stated rubbing his head. Crack- I dropped the two pieces of wood from my chopsticks on the table that I just broke. My head grew big at the moment.

"You're too overprotective, you know that? Nothing will happen to me! No one will try to kill me! Let me go to Berlin alone! Damnit!" I stood huffing and puffing, my face flustered and my eyes bulging out in rage. I folded my arms like a two-year-old and stomped my foot. At the time, I did know I was disrespecting him, but I did not care at the moment.

"What you're doing now shows me that you are mature? Anita, tell the girl she cannot go alone. Tell her she's too young and needs protection," he turned to my mother for back.

She shook her head. "Let her go with her friend, Godo."

"I tell you what you can do. You can go with you English friend to places in Prague not the parade." He paused as my eyes lit up. "Only five guards with watch you."

"Three guards."

"Four guards."

"Three guards."

"Three guards."

"Two guards." My mother stated.

"Fine. Two guards. Wallace and Tame will accompany you while you are in Prague. Got it?" he confirmed going back to his food. I kneeled back down. Outside stood my bodyguards Wallace and Tame-a.k.a. Barret and Tidus-who I could tell was listening in on our family discussion.

"Yes, I understand. Two guards. But can you not make it Barret and Tidus? They're sort of…How do I put this? Tidus is too attentive to his looks including his shades and Barret, well, he thinks he is shaft. So can you get someone else?" I played with the orange lining on my kimono.

"Why? Wallace has been with us for years?" he asked causing his eyebrows to form a furry black bridge.

"That's my point," I muttered rolling my eyes. I heard a muffled laugh in the hall from Tidus. "And well Tidus thinks with his shades that he's from the Men in Black," I emphasized pointing to them. That time I heard Barret chuckling.

Father waved it off. "Alright. Alright. Wallace and Tame will not be joining you and Miss Kairi, but Strife and Gainsborough will. Deal?"

"Two guards in Prague, promise?" I asked to make sure.

"Two guards, yes. Promise on ninja's holy honor." He raised his left hand putting his other hand over his heart.

"Deal," I smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He said two guards would come with me to Prague! Isn't it great?! Two guards. I'm practically free! I can't wait once we aboard the plane! We'll be off to Prague in no time! I only want to be like a normal girl. I might even meet someone special. Who knows? Kairi, I can't wait to see you!

_**Things To Do**_

_**Decide what to pack for Prague and Opera House**_

_**Persuade Dad to let me go to Love Parade**_

_**Purchase a new satin fan (since I destroyed all the others)**_

_**Be less bratty and annoying**_

_**Stop thinking of Vincent Valentine**_

_**Stop measuring breasts!**_

_**Stop watching South Park**_

_**Wednesday, May 26, Private Airplane**_

We are now on my father's personal airplane heading for Prague reaching the reception in a couple of hours. I can't wait when we arrive! Soon I will be standing in the crowd with Kairi at my side dancing to the loud music with only **TWO AGENTS**! I repeat **TWO AGENTS**! I think father is starting to understand that his only daughter is growing up.

I sat on the white leather sofa writing down the Scrabble scores. "Z-Y-G-O-T-E" Father folded his arms pouting. "Forty points for me! Oh yeah! Anyway, we arrive at the museum. I meet Kairi, then from there we'll head to the Opera House for the concert. Count 'em two agents! Later go to the Love Parade. Come back to princess duties, going off to university. Happy life. " I grinned satisfied at my plan.

" Yes, two agents, no Love Parade. H-A-T. Eight points. Damn." He cursed in frustration, his fist pounded on the table. Mother smiled smugly, chewing on some chips. I brooded folding my arms like a child.

"It's not your father's fault that he is very bad at Scrabble." She placed letters on the Scrabble board. "Q-U-I-V-E-R-S. That'll be 144 points!"

"Damn," we said in unison as my mother smiled broadly at her victory.

_**Thursday, May 27, Evening Reception at the Art Museum**_

"Konnichiwa, Ramdial-san." I greeted bowing to the Prime Minister of Paris shaking his hand.

He nodded shaking my mother's and father's hand. "My, cheri. Your daughter has grown into a beautiful young woman."

My mother agreed by embracing me into a warm hug. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"See you again at the buffet, Lord Godo," he said waving, going back to his wife.

"When can I leave?" I asked smiling.

"When I think necessary," my father gritted through his teeth. I picked at my pink gown.

"Yuffie!" I turned to look at the two grand doors opening. My close friend entered running toward me, squeezing me tight.

"Kairi, how are you?!" I asked happily, wanting to leave the reception.

"Good. Good. Just that the bloody security guards took turns searching me," she explained pushing back strands of her auburn hair.

My mother looked surprised, gazing at Kairi's revealing magenta strapless gown. "Miss Kairi, you are all grown up," she hugged Kairi.

"Well, it happens," Kairi played with her tongue ring in her mouth.

"What's that in your mouth?" me father questioned squinting his almond shaped eyes at Kairi. "Candy?"

"No, it's pierced. Like it?" she showed my father the black ball that rolled in her mouth by sticking out her pink tongue. She grinned.

"No. Why in the world would anyone get it pierced?" he inquired scratching his chin.

Kairi admitted, "Well, some guys think it better for…" I covered her mouth.

"How about we ditch this joint, Kairi?" I suggested to change the subject. She shrugged following me to the waiters away from my parents. We grabbed two glasses of the golden bubbly champagne. "I love champagne!" I said sipping the sweet and sour drink.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Mmn," she licked her lips savoring the taste. "18 is okay in Europe so…" she drank the full glass. She felt my long black hair that came up to my waist. "Do you want to be so bloody different nobody will be brilliant enough to recognize you?" she asked.

I took hold of my long hair protectively. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Trust me," she said.

"I'm afraid to," I acclaimed.

My father talked with my mother drinking his third glass of champagne. He saw Kairi and I make our entrance into the great hall. "Good thing Miss Kairi found a new trashy friend to hang out with," my father said nodding.

"Yes," my mother agreed jokingly. "Your daughter."

My father spat out his drink spraying his Armani suit. "What?!" I laughed with Kairi strolling over to my mother and father. "What did you do to your hair? And what is that you're not wearing?"

"You don't like my new hair do?" I asked innocently twirling my now short-short hair.

"No," he managed to choke out without making a big scene. I enjoyed wearing my ripped Not-So-Innocent T-shirt that showed my stomach and my tight pants, (both borrowed from Kairi).

"Well, we're off, Daddy, to the concert. Bye bye!" I waved, laughing joyous as we left the museum.

"No Love Parade!" he yelled after me.

_**Same Evening, Off to Opera House**_

We ran outside suddenly shined by a dozen of colored neon lights, flowing in with the crowd. "It's great!" I shouted over the noise. "No one knows who I am!" I spun around happily bumping into a guy on a bike. "Sorry," I apologized to him. His azure orbs captured my heart quickly. His brown russet hair swaying with the wind. "Sorry. Sorry."

"It's alright," he said putting the brake stand on his motorcycle.

Once away from him, I yelled to Kairi. "Kairi, you're right there are a lot of cute guys!"

"500,000 cute guys," she clarified grabbing my hand. "After the concert we then go to my friend's club. It's the hottest place in the city!"

"I can't wait!"

Kairi and I inclined with the bouncing music, jumping up and down. Green and red lights flashed our faces brightening our surroundings. I stopped glancing around at the clubbers' faces finding well-known faces. _All too familiar_, I thought. I ran to Aerith and Cloud who hanged out on the balcony upstairs, watching me. "What? No? No!" He sent just two of you!" Kairi stood behind me wondering what the problem was.

Aerith shook her head trying to calm me down. "No. No. It's only the two of us like your father said." She tried to assure me.

"He completely broke his promise!" I yelled as Aerith Gainsborough attempted to hold my hand for comfort. I pulled my hand away, angered at my father for breaking his promise.

"Come on, Yuffie. Let's go into the lavatory, alright?" Kairi motioned me toward the restrooms. I nodded assently.

"I can't believe he broke his promise. He lied to me! He said two agents!" I ran my hand through my short raven hair.

Kairi looked at herself in the large bathroom mirror, putting on her lipstick. She grinned impishly like she was the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Yuffie, I have a brilliant idea." I took a quick look behind us as saw a drunk girl crawling on the tiled floor. She mirrored my simple figure and face, (except she has slightly larger breasts than me. Noted).

Kairi began to laugh. "Yuffie." She pushed the drunk girl who was in my attire toward Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. They rushed to her side worried that "I" was hurt or not.

"Princess Yuffie," they called to her. The drunken girl laughed, vomiting on my outfit. "Ninja gone A wall," Cloud shouted into his walkie talkie.

"Run, Yuffie!" Kairi shouted pushing me out the door. I nodded running outside, searching for a quick escape.

"Hey!" I shouted to the tall brown-haired, blue-eyed man who relaxed on his bike. "Hey!" I repeated a little louder. He turned to me, zipping up his black leather coat.

"Yes?" he asked. "May I help you?" He folded his arms questioningly.

"Uh, yeah." I glanced back at the Opera House. "I need a ride-to-to get out of here. Can you please help me get out of here?" I pleaded, desperately needing to leave before getting caught. Freedom was so near. So close I could taste it.

"Fine." he threw me an extra helmet. I snapped the helmet around my face, hopping onto the motorcycle. "Hold on tight," he said, grinding into the street. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my heart beating a mile a minute knowing I was riding on a motorcycle with a complete stranger. SUV's lined corners chasing behind us.

"Go. Go. Go," I urged him looking back at the Opera House and its crowded streets. I left behind my family, agents, and royal bloodline…

_**Same Evening, Somewhere in Prague**_

"I can't believe I just did that!" I shouted over the loud rushing of the wind. "By the way, I'm Yuffie." I shook his hand as he drove the bike. "You are?"

"Leon," he answered. "Need the hand. Need the hand." He went back to his position. "Why are you on the run?"

"Oh, you know got caught sneaking into the concert," I fibbed, chewing at the side of my cheek. I tended to do that when I make up a lie on the spot.

"Do they really do that nowadays?" he asked concentrating on the road and SUV's.

"I guess since they ARE after me."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Thanks, Leon. For everything I mean. Saving me back there," I said gratefully. He stopped the bike parking in an alley. I stepped off the bike, walking into the narrow street. I waved to him, taking out the ticket Kairi gave me for her friend's club.

"Wait!" I turned to him. "The helmet?" I glanced down at what I was holding in my hands.

I grinned sheepishly, my ears turning slightly pink. "Sorry," I handed him his extra black helmet, our hands brushed past each other. Butterflies tickled the inside of my stomach. "Thanks again." I walked back into the street, staring intently at my ticket. I bit my lip.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. No, I'm fine. Actually, do you know where the Marques de Sa is? I'm suppose to meet my friend there," I explained to him, showing him the ticket.

He pulled out his cellular phone, calling a friend probably. "Avid, the Marques de Sa? What street?" he asked into the receiver. "Alright, thanks. The club you are speaking of is at the corner of-" I heard cars from my father's secret service round about.

I gasped tugging at the drunken girl's jacket, looking at Leon for help. "I know you think I'm this rude-" He threw me his extra helmet. "Thank you!" I climbed on his bike as he started the engine.

_**Same Evening, Marques de Sa**_

I sat down next to him, slurping the pitcher of beer. "Mmn, how come you're not getting drunk?" I asked, giggling at the same time.

He pulled the pitcher of beer away from me, putting it on the table. "Well, you're getting drunk enough for the both of us." Slyly, I put my hand on his knee. He removed my hand. "So what are you doing in Prague?"

"I'm backpacking through Europe," I lied.

"Where's your backpack?" He asked, smirking.

I shrugged. "It's just an expression."

"Right," he said sarcastically.

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, you caught me. I'm on vacation with my parents. I guess I couldn't take the five star hotels and seven course meals. Hey, what about you?"

He said truthfully, "I'm out on holiday, taking photographs of European architecture."

Black Explorers and SUV's parked outside, agents walking into the club. I was at least sober enough to know that I should escape. "Thanks again. So so much, Leon. It was nice meeting you," I shook his hand trying to find a clear exit.

"How about you hide out in the loo? Whoever it is that is searching for you won't look for you in there. I'll stall."

I shook his hand again. "You look out for me, you know that? Thanks. I'll be in the lav." I tried to balance my way to the bathrooms.

**(Away from Yuffie Kisaragi)**

He walked outside carrying his sling bag, meeting up with Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. "Why did you runaway, Agent Leonhart?"


	2. Freedom

_**Bronze Toast**: Inspired by and loosely based on **Chasing Liberty** with twists of my own added to the mix concerning our rambunctious **Kingdom Hearts** characters. Inspirited by Utada Hikari's song** Kremlin Dusk** from her new album **Exodus**. _

_Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts** developed by SQUARE ENIX. Characters from **FINAL FANTASY **video game series: © 1990, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2002 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. **Disney characters** is a trademark of Disney and Disney Interactive. **Kremlin Dusk** written by Utada Hikari. © Batongirl Music Publishing (ASCAP). Produced by Utada & Teruzane skingg U. Recorded by Goh Hotoda at The Hit Factory, NYC and by Yamamoto and Matsui at Bunkamura, Tokyo. Mixed by Goh Hotoda at The Hit Factory, NYC. Programmed by Utada. Additional programming by Pete Davis. Drum: Jon Theodore. _

Hunting Ninja-

(**Full Summary)**Princess Yuffie is tired of being overprotected by her father seeking freedom ever since she found out she was royalty of an ancient ninja clan in Japan. Once Yuffie sets out for Prague to a banquet for an art museum exibit, she meets up with her close rebellious friend, Kairi, leaving the museum for a much better place to party. As soon as Kairi has an idea, she helps her friend live and experience the freedom that she wanted. She, (Yuffie),encounters a stranger on the street of Prague pleading for a getaway ride from her father's secret service. Reluctantly he agrees accompanying the royal ninja on a European adventure. What she didn't realize that she would be falling in love with one of her father's undercover agents, waking up to the stranger in bed with no recollection of their wedding.

_**All along I was searching for my Lenore**_

_**In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**Now I'm sober and "Nevermore"**_

_**Will the Raven come to bother me at home**_

_**Calling you, calling you home**_

_**You…calling you, calling you home**_

_**By the door you said you had to go**_

_**Couldn't help me anymore**_

_**This I saw coming, long before**_

_**So I kept on staring out the window**_

_**Calling you, calling you home**_

_**You…calling you, calling you home**_

_**I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all**_

_**Holding pieces of dying ember**_

_**I'm just trying to remember who I can call**_

_**Who I can call**_

_**Home…calling you, calling you**_

_**I run a secret propaganda**_

_**Aren't we all hiding places of broken anger**_

_**I'm just trying to remember who I can call**_

_**Can I call**_

_**Born in a war of opposite attraction**_

_**It isn't, or is it a natural conception**_

_**Torn by the arms in opposite directions**_

_**It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction**_

_**(Repeat) Born in a war of opposite attraction**_

_**It isn't, or is it a natural conception**_

_**Torn by the arms in opposite directions**_

_**It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction**_

_**Is it like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**When a heartache begins, is it like this**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**Will you come back again**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**Will you come back again**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Do you like this**_

_**Is it like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**If you change your phone number, will you tell me**_

_**Is it like this**_

_**Is it always the same**_

_**When a heartache begins, it like this**_

_**If you like this**_

_**Will you remember my name**_

_**Will you play it again, if you like this **_

He walked outside carrying his sling bag, meeting up with Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. "Why did you runaway Agent Leonhart?" Strife stood at his full height, glaring at his co-agent.

Agent Leonhart rolled his eyes, sighing. "It's part of my job that she not know who I am, correct? I'm the backup net, remember?"

"Yes, Leonhart, we remember by orders of Lord Godo. Why did you take off? We are the ones supposed to watch her?" Agent Gainsborough gave him a stern look, her long plaited hair falling off her shoulders.

"Well, my job is done. She's hiding out in the loo and piss drunk so she'll be easy. Check up on me later. See ya," he waved strolling toward his motorcycle.

Strife immediately phoned Lord Godo. "We have the princess, Lord Godo."

The ancient lord of the ninja tribe nodded, "Good. Good." His wife listened to her husband's conversation on the second phone.

"You promised her, Godo," she reminded, quickly chiding of his promise to their daughter.

"Yes, I know. But I cannot believe she went with a stranger running away from secret service!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you said he was an agent."

"He is. But _your _daughter is too out of control. Like girls gone wild," he compared.

"She wants freedom. And you promised her only two agents."

"I'll give her freedom alright. Wallace, what is some information on Leon Leonhart?" he asked glancing at Barret.

"Leon Leonhart, actual name Squall Leonhart. Son of Laguna Leonhart who marched in Balamb Garden, strongest military enforcement in Japan. Leonhart attended B-Garden like his father, top ranking as captain." Wallace quickly elucidated.

"Get him on the line," Lord Godo commanded.

"I told you I'm done!" Leonhart yelled into his cellular phone.

"Leonhart." Godo's voice rang through his ears.

"Lord Godo?"

"Yes. Leonhart, I want you to take this assignment and guard my daughter with your life. Agent Strife and Gainsborough are being informed of this plan as we speak. Got it?" he ordered.

"But, sir."

"I want you to break my daughter's teenage rebellion and bring her back home safely as quiet as possible. I know my daughter. Without MTV and clean sheets, she'll be begging to come home. I don't want a large commotion about my daughter's revolt to her father. Understand?"

"With all do respect, sir-"

"I want this done as quickly as possible. That's an order," he hanged up.

"It's all you, Leonhart," Strife laughed going back to the SUV. Agent Leonhart groaned putting his phone in his pocket.

_**In Front of Marques de Sa**_

Once the street was empty, I sat on the bench that stood in front of the club. "They left? Already?"

Leon sighed and nodded. "Yes, your resistance to them was no match for you."

"I'm finally free?" I asked myself. "I'm finally free! I want to taste freedom! I want to smell freedom!" I shouted standing on top of the bench. I waved my arms in the air. "So what do we do now?" I asked jumping down onto the cobblestones.

"Make sure you smell it before you taste it," he warned. My face screwed up in disgust.

"I want to find passion!" I walked over to Leon's bike uneasily, immediately tripping over the bike. A guy from the club tramped out to where we were, staring at Leon and I strangely.

Leon made a fist to show power. "We're only finding passion. How about we ditch the bike and just walk?" He pulled me up. I looped my arm in his, skipping down the stones.

I finally got my freedom I've been hoping for! Isn't it great? Just me and…Leon. Need I mention his gorgeous face. Damn he's prettier than Kelso from That 70's Show. And that means business because Michael Kelso is pretty **_DAMN_** pretty. I wonder if the governor of California would consider him a girly man? Hmm, never know. But Leon…Leon…What is his last name? Ohmigosh! I don't even know the guy's last name for Godo's sake and I've spent oh three hours with him in Prague. For three hours I **STILL** don't even know his last name. He could be a serial killer for all I know just because I don't know his last name! Maybe I should have stayed with Aerith and Cloud. I…I…No! This is what they want me to think. They want me to come home like a good princess should. Not this time.

"It's so beautiful, Leon." I kicked a pebble on the dirt path, glancing around finding a river shining brightly in the moonlight. "I have a great plan!" I ran up to the small waves that made ripples in the nightly glow. "I want to swim naked in the danue!" I yelled. I threw down the drunken girl's black leather jacket and my purse. I unzipped the drunken girl's green sparkled tank slowly sliding it down to my legs, kicking it in back of me. Leon caught the top.

"Are you daft? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

I tried to unhook **MY** bra. "Skinny dipping, smart one. What do you think? Hey, can you help me with this?" He just stood there, gaping like a lone fish. "Never mind. I got it." I threw the bra back to him, the article of clothing landing in his face. I undid the tipsy drunken girl's jeans and **MY** underwear, throwing the garments in back of me. Leon closed his eyes, a small crimson blush around his cheeks. I ran into the water without a care in the world.

"I'm a deadman. A complete deadman," he mumbled.

_**(Away from Yuffie Kisaragi)**_

Strife and Gainsborough walked up to the table where a man continued to shoot photographs of the princess. "Sir, may I purchase that camera?" his dark demeanor stood out as well as his blonde spiked hair.

The man at the table laughed turning to the two agents. "Why would I go and do that?" Strife and Gainsborough took out their badges revealing their true identities. "Oh." He handed over his new camera when Strife paid him $250 in return. Gainsborough was about to walk away toward Princess Yuffie when Strife pulled her back.

"A picture for the kids back home," he gave the camera back to the diner for a photograph. Gainsborough sighed as Strife put an arm around her waist.

I dove into the water, splashing the river water all over my body. "Aren't you going to swim in the danue?" I grinned, motioning him to come into the water.

He unzipped his coat, throwing down his bag. "No, because it's called a rivulet- contaminated, unclean, filthy, squalid, polluted river water." Leon defined jogging in after me.

"Who calls the danue a rivulet?" I uttered, rolling my eyes.

"We English do."

I waved my hands as if a party were starting. "Whoopee," I said cynically. He wrapped his jacket around me as he pulled me out of the water. "Hey, I wasn't done yet!" He ignored my cries of protest trudging out onto the bank.

"Embarrassment," he muttered under his breath. I frowned.

"Great, I'm soaked. Watch I'll catch an pneumonia by the time I reach a place to dry off," he moped, dousing his shirt as we walked up the dirt path. "Now, I'm starting to wrinkle."

"That's your fault," I mused, shrugging at his brooding, now **FULLY** clothed. "You know, who swims in the danue fully clothed?"

"It's not called the danue. It's called the rivulet," he corrected twisting his brown locks. "How about a nice bubble bath back at your hotel?"

"No, I want to experience freedom! Whatever. Anyway, Leon, I was just wondering…what's your last name?"

"What's yours?" he asked.

"No, this is really important," I said. _I'm only making sure I have a good glimpse of him incase I'm kidnapped _

"It's Leonhart," he answered.

"Wow, your parents really had a hard time choosing baby names when you were born," I muttered. I ceased my tracks, taking a glimpse at the large cinema screen that played a musical. Citizens watched the wall, happily enjoying the show. "Where is that music coming from?" My mouth gaped open astonished at the large production. I smiled brightly to Leon pointing to a tall clock tower building "You know what? I want to watch it from up there!" He stared at me as if I were crazy. I raced to the door of the building.

"Are you insane?" he asked as I climbed the steps to the crème stone balcony. "This is dangerous, you know. We could get caught," he worried tightening his hold on his sling bag.

"It's not dangerous," I spat mounting the blue tile shingles on the tower.

"Unless you grab the pipe," he said. Instantly I grabbed the pipe on instinct, instantaneously sliding down the roof. I screamed trying to take grasp of an object to save me. Leon captured my thin body, pulling me close as my legs were wrapped around his waist. My face imperatively flushed, burning a scarlet red.

"Wow!" To break the silence I said what came to mind. "We almost died! Let's do it again!"

We finally reached the top of the clock tower, leaning toward the movie. Leon spoke explaining the movie to me. "The woman there," he pointed to the wall screen, "She thinks she is dreaming when really she's not. The man next to her is actually deceiving her."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why is he seducing the woman if he knows that she is dreaming?"

"Well, he thinks that the bad he is doing is going to turn out good."

"See, this is historic for me. I never get to do this," I mentioned. "Anyway, he's sort of right in a twisted confusing way."

"How?"

"Sometimes lying could turn out good when you think it's bad. But really it's not if you're trying hard not to hurt that someone. If you tell that someone the truth you will possibly hurt them in the process because you hurt his or her feelings by telling the truth. Life is confusing that way."

After the film ended, Leon and I trekked down to a lower balcony sitting down to gaze at the beautiful structures and the stars. I sloped on the railing watching the bright twinkling stars. "Back home, I never got to see the stars." He nodded listening intently. "I did but not so many. All the towers and buildings, including the shining lights of technology, got in the way from any star gazing. Don't laugh, but…I always wondered if there were any…any other worlds out there…with other people like us doing the same thing, questioning if we were out star gazing too. I always believed I wasn't from my hometown. I wished when I was younger as I closed my eyes…so badly that I was what my ancestors were! They protected their people in their era of time. I always thought I was part of that time, saving my people too. But when I opened my eyes...I found myself as me…in…the 21st century. I…feel like I'm not home. Do you find that weird? Do you ever feel that way?"

His head lay against his arms in back of his head. "Sometimes you feel out of place like you don't belong. Even though you're trying to make someone proud of you for doing something right for a change."

I turned my head to him. "Do you ever feel that way?"

"Sometimes. It's not as if I were depressed with my life."

"I know. Actually, I don't know, but when you feel something there…you feel you should prevent close ones from knowing your secrets…to save them from your burden of hurting them. You never know because you're scared of telling them. So the only resort is to lie to them when you really want to tell them the truth. You're thinking your secret will hurt them when in reality it's really hurting you the most."

"Do you hate your life?"

"I never said it was bad. It's just that I'm lonely." I shut my eyes still talking.

"Lonely?"

"Yeah…but the funny thing is," I chortled, smiling at the thought. "I'm never alone." I leaned on his shoulder taking deep breath, falling fast asleep. I felt Leon's coat cover some warmth over me.

_**(Away from Yuffie Kisaragi)**_

Strife leaned on the ancient stone wall, staring down at his hands once in a while taking in the beauty of his partner. "This romantic. It's like we're on a date, Gainsborough."

Aerith Gainsborough rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Do you always address girlfriends on a last name basis?" He quickly shut his mouth, loving every moment he had with his partner.

He tried out his nickname he use to call her when they were teenagers, before when he married his best friend, Tifa Lockheart. After about five years of marriage with his best friend, they separated long ways agreeing their marriage wasn't the best for them. Till this day, he realized his feelings for the mysterious flower from when he was an adolescent teen, still lingered within him. "Aeris," he simply said. Aerith stared at him, surprised that he would use her childhood nickname. "Nah, maybe I should stick with Gainsborough." Till this day, his stupidity still stayed in tact as well as his memory.

The sky turned an indigo hue matching the eyes of the ninja princess, stars scattered here and there. Sleep called to Cloud Strife pulling him in an endless slumber; his head slowly leaning on Aerith's should as she wrote in her journal. She stiffened at the sudden touch and closeness her partner for so many years was giving her. She smiled shaking her head lightly continuing to write in her journal.

My almond shaped eyes fluttered open, me awakening to the beeping sound of Leon's cellular phone. I stretched my arms, yawning rubbing the sandman's dust off of the corners of my eyes. "What's wrong?"

He smacked the phone against the palm of his hand. "Thanks to your skinny dipping charade my phone is destroyed. Thank you."

"Sorry, but it was your fault for coming into the danue with clothing on. Anyway, I need to call my parents. Tell them I'm alright."

"Fine. Whatever."

I slid the glass door shut in the phone booth. "Hi, dad. I just wanted to say I was sorry and that I am quite mad at you for breaking your promise. You lied to me saying only two agents! I did what I had to do. I'm your daughter and you have to trust me."

_**(On the other line)**_

Lord Godo Kisaragi's head rested in his palm eyes quite drowsy. He sipped his coffee, yawning. Barret Wallace, a close agent to the Kisaragi family for years, handed the nobleman the phone in which his daughter called. "Yuffie, are you alright?"

_**(On the other line)**_

"Fine, dad. But did you listen to what I just said?"

_**(On the other line)**_

He nodded. "Yes. Yes. I want to know if you are safe and…" Tidus Tame passed Lord Godo the photographs of Princess Yuffie swimming nude in the rivulet. His brows formed into one, his face beginning to turn stark red ashamed of his daughter's sudden actions. "What the hell? Yuffie Antoinette Kisaragi get your _behind_ out of that phone booth and return back to the hotel. **_NOW!_**"

_**(On the other line)**_

"What? What happened to understanding and trust?"

_**(On the other line)**_

"I **_TRUST_** you to take the next train back to the hotel. **_IMMEDIATELY_**!" he bellowed with venomous rage.

_**(On the other line)**_

"You traced my call?! How dare you!"

_**(On the other line)**_

"How dare I? I am your father and **_YOU_** will do as I, the king of our household, says! I can trace your call because I can!" his fingers scanned the revealing exposure his daughter received in the photographs. The last final picture showed Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough smiling and holding each other. "What is this?" he asked Barret Wallace. The close friend shrugged.

_**(On the other line)**_

"I have two things to say to you. 1) For one thing I hate you because **_YOU_** are my father. 2) Trace this!" I forcefully hung up. "When does the next train leave to Berlin?" I asked Leon as he checked his watch.

"In about ten minutes," he replied. I grabbed his arm pulling him toward the train station. I ran ahead of him searching for the correct train. "It's one of the green ones," Leon directed us toward the other side of the wooden deck.

"Uh, sir?" I asked one of the men by the hotdog stand. He stained his white shirt with mustard. "Which train leaves to Berlin?" his finger motioned us to the left hand side of the deck. "Thank you!" I ran up the step into the dining car, Leon following behind.

"Yuffie, slow down!"

_**(Away from Yuffie Kisaragi)**_

Aerith's green emerald eyes shined in the dawn light as her head relaxed on Cloud Strife's lap. She blinked twice trying to adjust to the brightness of the new day. "Aeris?" he called caressing her cheek.

"What?" she shook off his coat that hanged from her shoulders. He stood brushing some lint off his sweater and pants.

"I said we better hurry so we don't lose Yuffie," he repeated, gazing at his partner curiously. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I thought you said- Never mind. Let's go."

The two agents jogged into the large train station glancing at the unreadable signs. "Which train goes to Berlin?" Aerith asked a ticket taker.

"That one," he pointed to the opposite train from where Yuffie and Leon took…


End file.
